


The Truth

by Cyanide_and_sparkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'what would have happened if Mettaton found out about the Determination Experiments first?', I was kinda toying with the idea, Other, also i really like the idea of Mettaton and Alphys' friendship, they win the brotp of the year award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_and_sparkles/pseuds/Cyanide_and_sparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton finds out the truth about Alphys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by this comic by Astrobullet on tumblr: http://astrobullet.tumblr.com/post/133971771892/spoilery-stuff-p-i-was-telling-my-friend-that</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

Mettaton was used to the days when Alphys would disappear, seemingly into the “bathroom”, for hours on end. On days like those, she often seemed to be in a particularly foul mood, as though something was bothering her to the point of being so emotionally fragile that she could have been made of glass. Days like those, Mettaton usually let her be. She could be volatile, and that was fine; everyone had those days. Although, Alphys seemed to have those days more frequently than most. He couldn’t blame her; she worked herself down to the bone. (Damn that skeleton.) Sometimes she needed mental health days, and Mettaton was more than happy to clear the room, or binge watch anime with her until she felt better.   
It was a day like that, when Mettaton finally found out what was going on. Alphys had refused to get out of bed for most of that morning, and when she did, she barely spoke. It was almost as though a rain cloud had decided to hover just above her head. Mettaton figured that if he left for a while, and let her binge watch and be alone for a while, she’d be better.

He had no clue how wrong he was.

When Mettaton finally returned to the lab, an anime in hand, the first thing he heard was Alphys softly talking and sobbing to herself, which was not surprising. When she did this, Mettaton usually put in headphones. But, this time, the bits and pieces he could hear caught his interest.   
“I messed up! I just wanted to help them…! I took them from their families… and I messed up!” Her breath caught on a sob. “ I didn’t want to fail! But that’s all I do… Right? Right?!”  
Anger coursed through Mettaton, as the feeling of betrayal settled. A failure?! Is that all he was to her?! A screwed up science project?!   
Standing up, Mettaton yelled at her in anger. “Is that what I am to you?! A project gone wrong? I trusted you! I let you make me like this!”  
Taken aback, Alphys whipped around to look at him.  
“I wasn’t talking about you!” She sputtered.  
“Then who?” Mettaton demanded.  
“I - I can’t say…”  
“Alphys, no secrets between us, remember? So, who?” 

Alphys took in a deep breath, and gazed at the floor, a look of resignation crossing her features. Sighing, she stood, and gave a soft, “Follow me.”  
Walking toward the bathroom, she hit the button to open it, revealing a small elevator.  
“You wanted to know who, right?” Alphys said, looking tired “Grab the dog food. I’ll show you who.”  
After Mettaton stepped into the small room, the door slid shut, and the elevator began to descend.

When the elevator finally stopped, the doors slid open to reveal a structure that Mettaton had not known existed. The floor, ceiling and walls were all tile, and the whole place was very dark.   
“Alphys…” Mettaton began nervously, clutching the bag of dog food to his chest “Where are we?”   
Alphys turned to look at him, her eyes unreadable, her voice shaky. “The true lab.” then, she walked forward, to the first entry log.   
“Go ahead and read it,” she said. “It’ll be a lot easier than me explaining.”  
Sparing one last glance at Alphys, Mettaton turned and read the entry. ENTRY NUMBER 1: This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the soul.  
“Alphys… What…? I…” Mettaton repeatedly attempted to formulate a sentence, before Alphys cut him off, leading him around the lab, showing him all of the entries. Each one telling a piece of the story. How Alphys took dying monsters and injected them with “determination” in an attempt to get their souls to persist after death. How those monsters instead of dying, lived, and then began to melt, forming amalgamations of many different monsters.  
Finally, Alphys led a shell shocked Mettaton into the power room, where she took the dog food from Mettaton and set it on the ground, before calling out into the seemingly empty lab.  
“You guys! I - I’ve got food!” Mettaton looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on a amorphous being, that was shambling toward them.  
“Alphys,is that...?” Mettaton whispered.  
“One of them. The ‘who’ I was talking about.” Alphys said sadly. “You read the entries. You know what happened.” her voice grew soft. “You know what I did…”  
Noticing the dejected look on her face, Mettaton turned and hugged Alphys tightly. “It’s okay, Alphys.” He said gently. “You don’t have to bear this burden alone anymore.”  
Alphys hugged him back as she sobbed.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
